


Caged By Frail and Fragile Bars

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Blood in the Water [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Callum Lynch's Bloodline Part 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Aguilar de Nerha had two children, only one carried on the bloodline, and by then he already had one of his own.





	Caged By Frail and Fragile Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so much harder to piece together that I literally feel like a conspiracy theorist because of how much red string is going back and forth in my mind right now. 
> 
> On another note: Should I do two of these for Maria and her bloodline?

_Bloodline Data Number: 286_

* * *

_The first seen is Aguilar de Nerha; Spanish-Moor born in 1455, recorded death in 1492, with only two known children._

* * *

 Aguilar knows the price of revenge. 

Death is not uncommon to the life of a child. Illness tends to take most, and upon those causes is an Inquisition beginning to spread further and further into Al'Andalusia. 

He can only hope that his son fares better in another land, with a better family.

That one day after all of his anger and hatered has dried up that he may return to see his son. 

Only in the end he should have heeded Maria's warning: the life of an Assassin is a quick and painful one.

Death follows them as much as they deliver it and as his chest pains him more and more beneath the deck of the ship he remembers that warning. 

* * *

_The first remains as nothing more than a name written upon a few documents: Josephina._

_Born in 1490, her recorded death was written in 1504, and her remains discovered in the Ottoman Empire. Documents show that she would have began to train as a novice had she not died at such a young age; her mother is suspected of being Maria._

_The second is where the bloodline continued. Aguilar's son with his first wife appeared in written text of the Ottoman Empire's Brotherhood in 1498. There is little reference other than his workings with a young assassin who later became mentor._

* * *

 It had taken five years to find her among what was left of Al'Andalucia and another five before they can return to the Ottoman Empire safely.

By then she is twelve years of age, with no memory of what happened to her parents, but he knows. He knows what happened to his father and his mentor, Maria, and every other active member of their Brotherhood. He knows that the hope he had as a child for his father to return to him is gone completely with only a necklace to remember him by. 

Two years pass before he allows her to leave the bureau on her own. 

When she doesn't come back before the sun begins to set he can feel something begin to eat away at him. That something was wrong.

For an Assassin, he didn't realise just how bad it truly had been.

* * *

  _The bloodline reappears in the Ottoman Empire during the mid to late 1500's with an inactive Assassin named Nelise Tekin. It would appear that she is Aguilar's great-granddaughter. The last one in the empire before the Bloodline moves._

* * *

Nelise is trained as a novice to be an active Assassin until a mistake cost her a broken leg.

The mistake could have cost her very life and it did cost what she was being trained for. Her father tells her not to worry, that she can still be apart of the Brotherhood, while her mother simply sets her down and begins teaching her. 

Reading through documents and the few printed books that the Brotherhood has their hands on becomes her job. Spending time searching for information and helping those who seek it replaces the missions and assassinations that she can no longer be apart of. 

For a long time, past the years of her having a child, she is content with this, until the one day where she is called out.

Their Brotherhood is being stretched thin by sword and plague alike and with that they call her out of inactive duty. 

The hidden blade feels wrong. She knows that she will die out there and despite all of her wisdom that terrifies her more than it should.

* * *

  _In 1723, her descendant is born in France by the surname of Dorian._

_Charles Dorian is born two-decades later into the Parisian Brotherhood where he would raise his own son Arno Victor Dorian._

* * *

 It is not the first time he has been swayed by a young woman in Élise absence and the duties that François places on him. 

It won't be the last either. As nice as Eponine dée Mckye-Clemens is, Arno knows that this will be the last time that he sees her before he has even entered the room. 

* * *

  _Unaware of her own existence, Arno would have a daughter, who would carry the bloodline into America. Herself and her family would go on to be involved in the Civil War and the Spanish-American War. Making themselves prominent before the bloodline's dealings with Assassins and Templars goes silent during the late 1800's._

**Author's Note:**

> My issue with this comes from the difficulty behind this set of ancestors. They are the ones we mainly see besides (who I assume to be) the dée Mckye's during the sequence with the ancestors appearing. But that is the thing, we see them more than we learn about them on the timeline we are shown. 
> 
> The dates for the Mckyle's and the names were all shown relatively clearly, however everything before that isn't shown all too well.  
> Which of course means that my analysis of this section comes from the description we are shown of them. 
> 
> Now, allow me to pick everything apart from the line up that we saw:
> 
> The Assassin we first see after Aguilar is dressed in maroon colored robes with a black belt across his chest and a sword at his hip. The design of clothing he wore gave a good indication of the time he was from making him to be who I suspect as being Aguilar's son. The type he wore was also very different than what the Assassins of Spain wore; it seemed thick almost as if it had layers leading to the next one in the bloodline...
> 
> The Assassin we see out of the circle with markings of the Ottoman Empire upon her hood is who I suspect as being Aguilar's great-granddaughter. Yes, the Sophia look alike, is who I believe that is. Why did I referrence her as to being inactive? Well, it comes from the fact that she wasn't in the circle with the others(looking at what it represented symbolically). She doesn't place herself with the others that we know were active and I simply couldn't place Sophia's ancestor as being an active Assassin.
> 
> Of course, after that we are shown Arno Dorian who is the next in the bloodline if you push aside his father and that part of his family.
> 
> This of course leads to us seeing the two black robed Assassins who had the whole bronze and gold buttons/designs and very military-esque robes for the time period of the dée Mckye's.  
> The first we see is who I suspect to be Thomas dée Mckye, the son of Arno's daughter, and beside him who we see next is his son James dée Mckye. 
> 
> After them before the shot pans up to Alan Rikkin we also see another figure who you really have to be careful to see properly. This figure is who I suspect is Laura Clemens, since the figure was most definitely female, and her robes matched up with the other two Mckye's. However, there is a chance that that could be James wife Sarah.


End file.
